Close Enough
by NostalgicSchemer
Summary: Sequel to So Close. I stare at the spot Gilbert had been just moments before. I had stopped dancing, feeling conflicted and not for the first time in my life.


I stare at the spot Gilbert had been just moments before. I had stopped dancing, feeling conflicted and not for the first time in my life. I had watched him out of the corner of my eye as he backed away. I had watched the first tears fall from those crimson eyes and knew that I was the cause of it.

I bite my lip, feeling the need to go after him. "Roderich," I turn my head to look at Elizabeta. She has the sweetest, saddest smile on her face. "Go after him," she says. I look at her, confused, and she chuckles softly as she pulls the engagement ring from her finger and places it in my hand.

"What kind of wife would I be if I hadn't noticed who you really love? Now go after him," she says. I feel a wave of relief wash over me and I lean in, giving her a peck to the cheek. I rush towards the door, pausing when I step on something.

Lifting my shoe, I notice a ring, one that had my name on the inside of it. I pick it up and read the inscription. Feeling my need to find him grow, I clutch the ring in my hand and run out.

It doesn't take long for my lungs to begin burning and my legs to tire out but I don't care. I push myself onward, chest heaving. I pause and look around. "Gilbert, where are you?" I ask no one.

Biting my lip, I look around, glasses already covered in condensation. Now, not only was I trying to find Gilbert, I was trying to find him in the rain. I strip the jacket off, knowing that it's only slowing me down and leave it on the muddied ground. "Gilbert!" I call, hoping against hope he'll answer me.

I let out a yelp when I loose my footing and clench my eyes shut, waiting to land on the ground. I flinch, biting my lip harder as I slam into the ground. It wasn't like in the romance novels; he didn't appear out of no where to catch me. I push myself up onto my hands and knees, frustrated tears in my eyes.

"Where are you?" I ask quietly, punching the ground weakly. I push myself up and begin the long walk home. I freeze when I see him sitting on the front steps of the house. He has his arms wrapped around himself, body shaking from the force of his sobs.

My steps quicken and I come over, squatting down in front of him. "Gilbert," I call softly. His head snaps up and I find myself launching myself at him. I don't care that I'm muddied or that I'll get him muddy. I just want, _need_, to feel those arms wrapped around me again.

He grips me tightly, leaving bruises and it feels so reassuring. My lips find his quickly. The kiss isn't soft. It's hard, full of teeth and tongue and _so good._

I grip his hair and pull back, panting as I look at him. "You're such an idiot," I tell him. He flinches but I don't give him time to answer as I kiss him again. "But you're my idiot," I mutter against his lips.

He pulls back from the kiss and pants. "Roddy?" he asks. I press my forehead to his, closing my eyes momentarily before opening them again.

"What?" I ask, looking at him.

"...Marry me?" he whispers, afraid. I sigh and pull back and I see the fear increase.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, I just danced with the one I didn't know I loved, watched him leave, _chased him __across town_, and still managed to keep his ring in my hand... If that doesn't answer your question you really are a—hey, don't do that!" I yelp as I'm flipped onto my back and kissed senseless. Well, I suppose his need to interrupt me can be overlooked this once. Especially when he slips that beautiful ring onto my finger and proceeds to lace our fingers together.

_Years later_

I groaned as I rolled over in our bed, pressing my nose to Gilbert's neck and inhaling deeply. "Your sons are making my daughter upset," I growl into his ear and he chuckles, his arm wrapping around me tighter.

I can hear the three children down the hall, laughing and shouting in indignation, and it draws a smile to my face. Number four shifts inside me and I can't help but rest my hand on the bump.

"They're your sons too, you know," Gilbert mumbles as he drops a few lazy kisses to my head.

"Ugh, don't I know it," I said, earning a slight slap on the shoulder. I laugh lightly as Gilbert sits up and looks down at he. How could I have not seen the looks he gave me before, the way the sun kisses his skin without ever darkening it and _ooh, yes, Gilbert right th-_

"Ew, lock your door when you do that," Our eldest says, covering his siblings' eyes.

"What are they doing, nii-chan?" the younger two chirp.

"Er, nothing," he says, sending us a glare before he slams the door shut. I turn my head to look up at Gilbert before chuckling softly.

"I love you," I whisper to him, moments before his lips descend onto mine.

"Hm... The awesome me loves you too,"

Some things never change.


End file.
